A Love Never Forgotten
by Sailor Spicky
Summary: One of Neo-Queen Serenity's senshi betrayed her, and the only option for that betrayal is to be exiled from Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity is now having second thoughts about how she handled the problem, and she now believes she made a major mistake. Rei/Usagi pairing. Chapter 1, 2, 3 updated. CHAPTER 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Rei/Usagi fanfic. This is really just helping me to get some more writing done.

This is set within Neo Crystal Tokyo. Something has happened within the kingdom and Neo Queen Serenity only had one choice. The views will switch between Neo Queen Serenity and Rei.

If you do **not** like Rei/Usagi pairings do **not** read.

**A/N: **I am going back and trying to fix the pace of the story. So there will be some spots were things have been added, and taken away. I will fix up everything before chapter four is posted. Though it is now official that this story is already going on much longer then I intended, so the pace in the first three chapters needs to be changed, or else it will feel extremely rushed. If you have any questions at all don't be scared to review or pm me, and will answer your question the best I can without giving the story away. Now on with the story :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

**Usagi's POV**

Throughout all my life, I was always told that my fate was planed. That I had a destiny to fulfill. Sailor Pluto constantly reminded me that nothing was ever set in stone, and things could always change. She told me that I would rule Neo Crystal Tokyo and that I would have a wonderful life. So why was I always wishing, for a change. I know it is wrong of me to wish for something different, but I feel as if this world was pushed upon me. Even after her betrayal, all I can think about is her.

I walked to the bed my knees shaking, I slowly slid to the floor. 'Was it really for the best? I know she betrayed the kingdom, but I feel as if I had made the wrong choice. Why wouldn't she talk to me? I could have helped her, I would have been there for her.' I let my hand slip into a small drawer beside the bed, and I pulled out a small red silk bag. From, there I pulled the drawstring open, and tipped the bag over letting the henshi pen fall to the wooden floor beneath me. I picked it up, fiddling with it. I then held it up to the window, letting the light from outside wash over my hand. I could feel the tears sliding down my face, as I gazed at the small memory in my hand.

I know that I could have done a lot more for Rei. Her behaviour changed when Neo-King Endymion returned from his trip across the solar system. I should have taken that as a sign. I should have known something was up. She was acting so out of character, it wasn't the Rei I knew. It wasn't Rei, by along shot, but maybe I never truly knew the real Rei. I looked upon the dark room, and walked to the bay window, that faced out away from the sun. No matter how hard I tried to forget about her, her face always haunted my mind. It made it even harder that they had already got a replacement senshi to replace Sailor Mars. It made it hard to walk and talk with my friends anymore. 'Was it that easy to replace a friend, or a loved one.' I felt my throat constrict, and a sob travel through my body. I sighed and tried to wipe the tears away, I turned my blurry eyes back towards the window, and I looked out of it my eyes never leaving the sky.

Looking closely I could see the planet of Mars. I knew that my Rei was somewhere on that planet. She would be alone, and completely forgotten about. She use to be the most respected senshi within the inner guard, and everyone looked up to her. But now with recent events her name became taboo, and if said an awkward silence would kill the conversation completely.

I continued my pitiful looks at the planet, that held most of my happy memories. I knew that it was to late, to say anything directly to her face. But I knew somewhere deep down she could still hear me. I lifted my hand up and rested it on the window. "Goodnight, my dear Rei, goodnight. I hope your dreams are filled with joy, instead of the misery I put you through here." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I slowly stood up, and walked to the small mahogany desk that lay in the corner. I quickly grabbed a small photo album on the way. I set it gently on the table, and flipped it open.

I could feel the tears coming again. The first picture was back in junior high, before things got extremely complicated. It was our inner senshi group photo. I stood in the middle, followed by Rei, and Makato on my right, and Minako and Ami on my left. 'Boy have things sure changed.' I quickly flipped the page and the tears continued to fall. This was out updated group photo, I stood in the middle again, with Rei and Minako on either side. On Minako;s side Ami stood her nose in a book as usual, and on Rei's side stood a girl that towered over all of us. Behind us were the Outer Senshi and boy did they look intimidating. I wiped my eyes, with little effort as more tears began to fall from my eyes. I flipped the page and the quickly closed the book, as I felt a presence outside the door. I tensed up waiting for them to let me know they were there. But nothing happened.

I stood there nervously, waiting for that light tapping, that would signify someone being there. But still nothing happened. I could hear the person fidgeting, moving from foot to foot. I approached the door cautiously, still not knowing who was on the other side. "Who's.." and then I finally heard the light sound of someone tapping on the door. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, "come in." I quickly turned away from the door, and walked back to the bay window.

I heard the door open, and then slowly close. I heard the soft footsteps enter the room, and then stop. Knowing instantly what the woman was doing, I felt hurt, and betrayed.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, you had us quiet worried we haven't seen you all day."

"Minako, I have told you on more the one occasion to just call me Usagi, when we are not in public. Also why must you always have the need to check up on me, I told you I am fine." I continued staring out the window not trusting myself to do anything. I could hear Minako walk towards the desk in the far corner, and I could hear her flip open the book. There was a long pause of silence, and then I could hear the photo album close.

Minako let out a long sigh, as she dropped something to the floor. She fell into the chair by the desk, and instantly began tapping her foot, against the chair leg.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I could see her fidgeting, and struggling. She looked up catching my eye, and I quickly averted my eyes, casting them back to the window.

"You miss her don't you." I could practically feel her eyes burning into the back of my head.

I turned towards her, my jaw dropping. "Would you believe me, if I told you I don't miss her, and that I feel really betrayed by her!"

Minako gave a small smirk and shook her head. "You could tell me that, but I would still know the truth."

I turned away from Minako, and continued to look out the window. I could hear Minako go back to the photo album and continue to flip through it.

I closed my eyes. "You know even after what she did, I still think I can find it in my heart to forgive her. I just want her back here." I felt my heart crack a little with the thought of never having Rei back here on the moon with me. I could feel tears begin to run down my cheek once again.

Minako closed the book. "That is who you are Usagi, you are the most loving, forgiving person that I know I will ever meet. But I agree with you, we all loved her and we all miss her." A knowing look crossed her face. "Some more then others."

I turned my attention back to the little red planet in the sky. 'If you can hear me Rei, we all still love you. I know you betrayed me, and I had to do what I did to protect my kingdom, but I feel somewhere deep down I am somewhat responsible for your betrayal. I am sorry for being so blind to it, I should have been there for you when you need me.' I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and fall on my dress, leaving a small trail of circular droplets fall down the front of my dress. 'Goodnight, my dear Rei, my you rest in fire's embrace.'

I felt the last tear slide down my cheek, and then they completely stopped.

**A/N**: I was listening to some music on you tube and was generating ideas. Sadly not all the ideas fit into my other two stories, so they are going to be made into this one. The next chapter will focus on what Rei did to get exiled, and what is going on for her right now.

Updated: 23/08/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **princessariellover876** and **Lili **for the review, and thank you **Dark-Key0 **for the favorite.

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2**

**Rei's POV**

I stood on the balcony looking out on to the bland terrain of Deimos. My family was so ashamed of what I had done they didn't even want me back on my home planet, so they had sent me out to the moon of Mars. I sighed, and eased myself into the little wooden chair, that sat at the edge of the balcony. The memories were the worst, all the once happy memories caused a shaking sob to go through my body. That is what I truly hate about being here is the solitude, I can no longer even do a simple fire reading without thinking about her.

I knew that I had hurt her, but they didn't even give me a chance to explain. Neo-King Endymion had said I tried to kill him. Which wasn't far from the truth, I was trying to kill him he had betrayed the princess, and that dishonorable Sailor Pluto. Words wouldn't even be able to describe the things she did! The betrayal, abandonment, and agony that she will end up causing the queen. She should be the one exiled and kicked out of the group. I stood up, and walked back to the bedroom. I stopped at the picture frame that sat on the end of the bed. There was the inner group photo. I flipped the picture on its glass and looked away. I stared out the window looking towards the Earth, it had caused me so much pain, and hatred. Two weeks have passed, and I still myself looking at that wretched planet. I felt a growl escape my lips, as my eyes began to shut. I could feel the forbearing feeling in my mind, and I knew instantly what was happening.

I tried to pry my eyes open, but nothing happened. "Dammit, not again!" I shook my head trying to get the darkness within my mind to disappear. "Why can't you let me be in peace? Why must you make me relive every bad memory that has ever happened within the last one hundred years?" I sat there in silence waiting for the reply, that I knew would never come. Finally giving up, I let the darkness consume my brain, and I gave into the darkness.

* * *

_Flashback_

I watched as Neo-Queen Serenity jumped up and down. We had just heard talk that Neo-King Endymion would be returning from his long journey across the solar system. Sailor Pluto confirmed it, which added to my suspicions. I stared at Pluto trying to figure out what exactly she was up to.

"That is great Usagi, now you will be reunited with your husband."

I turned to Pluto, her eyes holding a hidden message. Her whole demeanor was wrong, she seemed to happy, and careless. She seemed excited, and a red flag went off in my mind. I looked her in the eyes trying my best not to look away. "May I have a word with you Pluto?"

She turned to me her eyes flashing. "As you wish Mars."

I turned away from her, ignoring Usagi's questioning eyes. I would tell her eventually but I had to confirm my suspicions first. I stepped out the door, and walked down the hallway a little way. I heard the door shut, and I turned toward her. "What is it with you and King Endymion?"

"Is it any of your concern Mars."

I lunged at her, pressing her against the wall. "It will always be my concern, especially when you will eventually hurt someone I care about." I felt my grip tighten on her, and I had no intention of releasing her.

I could see her eyes, glazing over from lack of oxygen. "Just spit it out Rei, you would never act like this if it was any of the other senshi. So what is your problem, are you hiding something from the group"

I let out a small laugh. "Seriously, you of all people asking me about what I am hiding! You are the Senshi of Time, you are suppose to know everything." I tightened my grip a little more.

"When the future concerns me, I can not see it as clearly. Are you really that stupid Rei! I have told you guys more then once about that."

I stared her in the eyes, waiting for further confirmation. Not getting any more words from her, I asked her a simple question. "Why would your future intertwine with mine that you are unable to see me?" I felt it creep into my mind and then the true horror began to set in, and then I truly understood what she meant. She had just confessed to me, and confirmed my suspicions.

"Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought Rei, maybe you do have a chance after all to survive this world. Can you prove to me that you aren't as stupid as you seem."

"Shut up Pluto! I know what you are hiding." I released her and took a step back. I couldn't let my anger hurt her, not yet any way. That would just give her the satisfaction, off me getting kicked off the moon. "Just know that I know your dirty little secret." I turned away from her, and then felt myself get jerked back so I was facing her.

A look of fear, was bright in her eyes. "If you tell her Mars, it will be the end of you."

"Are you not ashamed of yourself Pluto. You are one of her guardians, does that not mean anything to you." I pushed her away from me, and she went tumbling into the wall. I turned and walked away from her, and then quickly took a look over my shoulder. "Just so you know Pluto this isn't over."

_End Flashback_

* * *

I knew I didn't have long. I could still feel the darkness lingering in my mind. It had given me a small break allowing me to gather my thoughts, and feel guilty. That was what the darkness wanted, it wanted me to run myself ragged with all this guilt, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, it always seemed like it was winning.

I began to think about that night. I should have definitely handled Pluto differently, all I had probably done, was sent her on a one way path to seek revenge. 'That damn women, so persistent!' She knows how much the queen trusts her, and she used it against her. She played her like a chess game, each one of her moves carefully constructed and executed to perfection. She used the queen's trusting nature against her, and fed lie after lie to her. If only I had told someone about the affair, I might not be in this predicament. I felt something in my mind, and then without warning the darkness pulled me back under.

* * *

_Flashback_

I stood in the dark waiting for the perfect opportunity. 'I would confront him and that's it.' I watched him step off the ship, and send his generals off. 'Lucky me, one on one.'

"Neo-King Endymion, may I have a word."

The King stopped abruptly and truned to me, hatred burning in his eyes. "Pluto told me you would confront me."

"So you have been seeing her behind your wife's back."

The King turned away from me. "There is nothing to discuss Mars. Head back to were you belong, I have some catching up to do."

I ran up to him, and grabbed his arm causing him to turn back around just as Pluto had done to me earlier in the week. "You will face me and tell me the truth."

I say the hatred brewing in his eyes.

"Unhand me Mars."

I took my hand off his arm, and formed my hand into a fist and let it fly at his face. I heard the satisfying crack, and could easily see the blood that began to pour from his nose.

"You bitch! You will pay for that." He took his sword from his belt and held it up inches away from my face.

"Mars Flame Snip..."

"Stop right there Mars. That will be enough."

I turned towards the voice, seeing Jedeite and the other generals standing behind him. I quickly lowered my hand and then raised again, as I saw the green hair swish around the corner.

"The queen has been notified and is on her way."

I lowered my hand, and looked at the ground. I had failed, and now I knew the punishment would come.

I could see the silver hair of Neo-Queen Serenity walk around the corner, she was flaked by the inner guard. I dropped my gaze to the ground feeling extremely guilty.

"What is going on here?"

Her voice was musical, and made me feel happy even though I knew what was sure come to out of her mouth.

"Your guard has attacked me, and she tried to kill me."

I turned towards the King. "I-."

"Is that true Mars."

I nodded my head, and my eyes met hers. "It is my queen, but I had my intentions."

"I am sure we can discus-"

"Neo-Queen Serenity, this needs to be acted upon immediately. If you do not do anything now, you will be seen as a weak leader."

I saw the queen sigh. "What do you suggest Pluto?"

I saw a quick flash go across her eyes. "Banishment, my queen."

I saw the queens eyes bulge, "banish what?"

"It is the only way. To up hold peace."

The queen turned towards me, she had tears in her eyes. I instantly felt guilty, I was hurting her, and that didn't make me feel any better.

"I am sorry Rei, but will you please give me your Henshi Pen."

I dropped my pen to the floor, and the transformation immediately faded.

The queen knelt to the floor and quickly retrieved the pen. "I am sorry to do this, but you will be exiled from the senshi, and banished from the Neo Crystal Tokyo."I felt my self begin to get transported back to Mars. "Please Usagi, let me explain."

Then the world went dark, and I was back on my home planet.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I felt the darkness release me, from it's grip, and I opened my eyes. I lifted my right hand and put it beside me, and I pulled myself up off the floor. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, and I let them fall hitting the wooden floor beneath me, knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop them.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated: 23/08/2014


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **LoveInTheBattleField**, **TruePrime**, **Menarie**, **Spikesagitta** for the review.

Thankyou **chaosrin** and **Menarie **for the follow.

_Italicized is journal entries._

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**A Love Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

**Usagi's POV**

My eyes gazed over the book shelf that sat in front of me. I was trying to keep my mind occupied; trying to forget some of the guilt that lay within my stomach. 'Was I wrong with what I did? Pluto said it was the only way for the future to continue in peace, and I trust her one hundred percent. But why when I think about everything that has happened recently, I get this feeling in my stomach like I did the wrong thing.' I rested my head against the wall, and closed my eyes. I could still hear Minako by the photo album, she would flip back and forth between pages, and then she would pause, sigh and continue. It was becoming a pattern that I had picked up on, when Minako was worried about something she would sigh constantly, it was something she had recently started.

I got up slowly, and walked back to the bay window. My feet dragging against the floor, my hands laying against my side. 'Why is everything working against me? Why can't things just work out for once?' I looked up to the sky hoping that the past queen would come and help answer my question. But it remained silent. I sighed resting my forehead against the cold window, trying to get rid of the headache that began to form.

**Crash!**

I turned around quickly, looking at Minako. I saw the look of horror on her face. I followed her eyes to the floor, and there on the floor lay a gold lamp, that was now in pieces.

"I am so sorry Seren-."

I glared at her, finally having enough of her forgetfulness. "Minako! For the last time call me Usagi!" I saw her eyes widen, and I quickly lowered my voice, trying to sound some what soothing, "and before you break anything else what is on your mind you seem occupied with something else?"

She looked at the lamp, and then back to me. Her hands were fiddling with the end of her skirt, and her foot was tapping. She was nervous, but why would she be so nervous.

"Ihavesomethingtogiveyou." She then quickly turned her attention back to the photo album.

I looked at her, my jaw dropping. "Seriously! You are going to tell me you have something to give me, and then not give it to me." I got up and advanced towards her. "What is it that you want to give me, Minako?"

She quickly shut the photo album, and stood up. Her eyes darting around trying to find away to escape. "If I don't get going now I am going to be late for a senshi meeting."

I continued advancing towards her. 'She was hiding something, and I needed to get the information out of her.' I was standig right ifront of her and I stopped. "You are never on time for a senshi meeting, why start now?" She looked like she was in physical pain, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. "Sit Minako!" I pointed to the chair, "and tell me what is bothering you." She was still standing, her eyes still darting around. "Minako that is an order!" Finally having enough of the nervous Minako, I lightly pushed her in the direction of the chair.

She fell to the chair, avoiding my gaze. She grabbed a small bag that lay by the chair legs. She reached slowly in and pulled out a small red book. She looked at it and sighed. "Makato, found this in Rei's old room. She gave it to me, and well I think you should read it for yourself." She gave herself a small shake. "It just won't sound right coming from me."

I reached over for the book, and slowly took it. On the cover was Rei's name, and then in tiny letters read do not touch. I looked back to Minako. "Should I really be reading this?"

She finally looked at me, her eyes burning with anger. "Usagi, she had a pretty good idea she wasn't ever coming back to her room. She left it out in the open, so we could find it, and read it. She knew that Pluto wouldn't let you hear her speak so she wrote everything down in here! So that she could tell her side of the story."

I looked Minako in the eyes, and saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "Why would she need to explain things, and how did she know about Pluto not letting her explain?"

Minako gave a small shrug. "No one ever knows Rei's true intentions, but when Rei does something, she does it with a purpose. There was a reason Rei attacked Endymion that night, and if you read on you will find out as well!"

My jaw dropped in surprise. The informal way she called my husband was a little shocking; All the senshi referred to him as Neo-King Endymion. I continued to look at her a little longer, I could see something brewing in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was. I looked down at the journal, and flipped open the cover. I flipped the first hundred pages, and went straight to where the small red tab stuck out.

* * *

_May 1, 2076_

_Well I have owned this small red book for quiet a long time, but I don't think I have written in it for awhile. But I need to get this off my mind before I explode, and forget everything. I can feel something growing within the castle walls. Some nights it lingers around, other nights it completely disappears, and even more often it bounces around the castle at full capacity. I can feel it in the fire. The fire hasn't really showed me anything, except that it is a secret, it is surrounded by shadows, and agony. I have not been able to obtain said secret, but I know when it gets out all hell is going to break loose. Even now as I write this, I can feel it bouncing around the castle. Maybe I will have to ask Michiru if she sees anything. Though I am wondering if it is my secret, I am picking up on. If it is my secret, is all hope lost, will she ever feel the same way about me. She is always on the front of mind, her face never leaving my head. I can hear her voice, as if she is right beside me. I sure hope this is not the secret I am picking up on. I hope I can tell her someday how much she really means to me._

_Rei_

* * *

I looked up, at Minako. "Who-"

She shook her head, and nodded back towards the book that rested in my hands.

"Why can't you tell me?" I looked at Minako feeling a little hurt.

"I already told you, it won't sound right coming from me. So just continue reading you will learn soon enough."

I sighed and looked back down, at the small red book.

* * *

_August 18, 2076_

_ It has been awhile since I have written in here once again, but I need to keep it up. I feel like if I don't write here I will forget everything I have found out. First things first, I have fallen head over heals for the queen. I know its wrong, and I highly doubt she would even begin to feel the same way, but I need to tell her. Even if she doesn't love me back at least I got it off my chest right. Minako always told me bottled up feeling are not a good thing, and that they need to be expressed the right way or they would come out the wrong way. Secondly, I am getting closer to this big secret, I did a fire reading last night and I saw a tall man, standing beside a women but they were still complete shadows, but that is better then what I was previously seeing. I feel like the more fire readings I do, the more that I will uncover. But I can't worry everyone just yet, I still need to act normal until I can get some more information. I guess I will do another fire reading tonight, and see if it will give me any other detail about these mystery shadows. Also Michiru will be visiting this week, if I can get her away from everyone I will ask her about these strange feelings, and the shadows.  
_

_Rei_

* * *

I could feel the tears slide down my cheek. I slowly closed the book, and laid it against my lap. I felt a hand rest on my arm, and I looked up looking into another set of blue eyes.

"I am sorry to do this, Usagi but you need to read the last two posts. I can get you to them if you don't want to read all of it, but you need to read these posts they are important."

I gave her a quick nod, handing her the small journal. She flipped through the book and quit. She handed me the book, I took it and began to read.

* * *

_October 18, 2078_

_Michiru didn't give me any solid answers, she been avoiding me for two years now, but I need to keep pushing her. Though even without her help I am beginning to get a hold of this, secret, it has taken me two years but the great fire has shown me the faces of these nameless shadows, and now that I have seen their faces I will be keeping an eye on them; Neo King Endymion, and the second shadow Sailor Pluto. Now that I have seen them in the great fire, I feel that change will be on the way. I can't say what will happen, but I know it will be great. I hope whatever it is, that it will not hurt the queen, she is to sweet for any kind of betrayal._

_Rei_

* * *

'What could Sailor Pluto and my husband be doing that it was so important for her to write it down in her journal? Why had she become so obsessive over it?' I turned to Minako handing her the journal, I rested my head against my hand, and once again found myself staring at the stupid bookshelf.

I felt a nudge against my arm, and I looked up to the worried eyes of Minako.

"This is the last thing you need to read I promise."

I took the book from her, and instantly wished I hadn't.

* * *

_November 20, 2078_

_Well I am officially shocked. I mean come on cape boy, did you seriously not think I would figure out your dirty little secret. It was so past obvious. All those late nights that you were gone from the castle. All those time Sailor Pluto disappeared around the same time you did. You guys had the castle fooled, but you didn't have me believing your lies. I hope you go to hell, for what you've done. I mean come on, Pluto! You cheated on your amazing wife, for Pluto! I can't wait until tomorrow night when you will finally return, to confront you. It will be your first night back on the moon for quiet awhile now, and I think we need to have a chat. I want to know what your intentions are, and if I don't find you worthy enough for the queen. Then rest assured you will wish you were never born. _

_Love yours truly,_

_Rei_

* * *

I dropped the book, and it landed on the floor with a bang. I felt frozen, and angry, and beyond betrayed. "Minako, can you please gather the other senshi, and call the outers in, and make sure Michiru comes straight to me, when she arrives."

Minako rose swiftly, and carried on towards the door. Her nervous demeanor instantly vanishing.

"Oh, one last thing, can you please send Pluto here now! Then escort Endymion to the main hall, we need to have a chat." I felt bile in my throat. "Though I am sure they will be together so it shouldn't be to hard for you, to find either of them."

I watched Minako run out of the room. I turned back to the window, and walked to it slowly. 'Well one thing for sure, was Rei was right. All hell is about to break loose, but not because of the secret she kept so dear to her heart. No, it had nothing to do with her. It had all to do with the king and one certain senshi.' I slammed my fist against the wall, and stood there waiting. My breathing getting more ragged by the second. 'Dammit Pluto, why couldn't you just mind your own business for once.' I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, I don't need to scare her off as soon as she enters.' I heard the light footsteps running down the hall, and slide to a stop in front of the door.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Serenity, Sailor Venus said you wanted to speak to me."

I turned towards her. I could feel all the hatred return again. 'Screw being nice! Being nice, and trusting is what got me in this mess in the first place.' I looked her in the eyes, trying to see a glimpse of guilt or remorse, but nothing but happiness was in those eyes. I felt the anger reach a boiling point. "I think we need to have more than a chat," and then I began to advance towards her.

**A/N: Once again I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I also want to send out another thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed or reviewed.**

**Updated**: 24/08/2014


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. If you have not already read the updated chapter 1, 2, and 3. I do suggest doing that before reading chapter 4. As there was some important stuff added, and some less important stuff taken away within those chapters. There was some concerns about chapter three. Just letting everyone know that it was an updated chapter but I accidentally deleted it, and I had to re post it. Sorry :( But hopefully this makes up for it :) Now time for chapter four.

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**A Love Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 4**

I advanced towards Pluto, putting one step in front of the other trying not to show the evident betrayal. I couldn't show signs of weakness, or even let Pluto know that I know, or I could risk her running away before I even get answers.

I continued my slow walk towards her, looking in her eyes on my way there. I was trying to see the emotion that was in the eyes, but she had a face like a brick wall, it was unreadable. I finally came to a stop in front of her, but I need answers. So who cares what she's hiding in those eyes. If she won't show me, I will get the answer out of her some how. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, or do you want me to say it for you?"

I saw Pluto stiffen, and her eyes shift to the floor. She carefully lifted her eyes up from the ground, and she stared into my eyes.

"I am sorry Queen Serenity, but I am not sure what you are talking about. If I had anything to tell you, I would tell you."

I could feel my body tremble with the anger that was burning from within. 'How dare she lie to me! Thinking I am that stupid, to not see a clear lie when it is directed to me.' I let out a small breath, but it still wasn't enough to calm my anger. "Dammit Pluto, tell me now!I do not have the time or want to be dealing with this!"

I could see her eyes fill with understanding, and her body relax.

"Oh you are talking about the time stream. I am happy to report that nothing seems wrong, and that the time gate is working perfectly."

I felt my mouth open, and just hang there. 'How could this women act so carelessly about the future. I am sure she now, that I know her little secret, and that she is just playing with me.' I quickly closed my mouth, and just listened to the silence. I was watching Pluto, trying to gauge her reactions, and movements. But all of her movements were normal. I sat there absolutely still, trying not to show any emotion.

I let out a small sigh, and instantly thought of Minako. Was she able to get king Endymion into the main hall, and had she been able to get the outers to come in. It was a rare occurrence for the outers to appear on the moon, and an even more rare occurrence for them to be all here together. I heard Pluto start to walk away, and I quickly shook my head, now wasn't the time to be dealing with that. I have bigger problems at hand.

"Pluto, stop and take a seat." I watched the color drain from her face, and she walked back pulling the chair out from under the desk. She sat down gracefully, and began to study her hand. I felt the anger resurface again, but it wasn't time yet. "Pluto, do you really I am that stupid, and naïve? Sure I didn't figure it out till now, but now that I learnt your little secret, I am by no means going to let it continue!"

I watched her jaw drop in, and in her eyes I saw true terror. 'I finally figured it out, she doesn't know that I know, that she was hooking up with Endymion. She doesn't know that I read Rei's journal.' I was finally one step ahead of the senshi of time. I looked out the window, carefully choosing my words. "Pluto do you know what happens to traitors?"

She froze completely, and I could see her hands turn white from them gripping the arm rest to tightly. I continued looking out the window, waiting for her answer. For the most part the window was just a distraction. I way for me to not look at her. Though looking out the window wasn't going to solve my problem, and neither was waiting for Pluto's reply.

"Do you remember when you told me about the whole banishment thing, and how I trusted you without even questioning your loyalty. Do you remember Pluto, you told me the only way to uphold the peace is to banish the problem. Yet even though I banished the "problem", I still see the problem sitting in front of me."

I turned away from Pluto, and walked back to where I had started my walk towards her. I heard her feet hit the ground, and I could hear quietly come up behind me. I could feel her approach me, and she was ready to attack. I quickly turned around, shoving her into the wall. "My dear Pluto, that is two infractions you have caused today, do you care to add others to the list" I held her against the wall, and I could feel her muscles trying to work against me, but I refused to let her go.

"You do not know what you speak of Serenity? Am I the one that is really causing all these problems, or is it your beloved Rei that is causing all these problems."

I looked into her cold eyes, and I felt my heart-break. Rei's journal was one hundred percent right. Pluto was using me, and lying to me. "How dare you accuse Rei, for something she never did!" I felt my grip tighten, around her neck.

"Pluto Dead Scream."

By the time the words were out of her mouth, I had no were to go, so I let the attack carry me. I felt my back hit the wall and then I felt it hit the floor. I let out a soft moan, and stared at Pluto. "Do you not have any pride Pluto?"

I could see her advancing towards me, her staff still in her hand. I tried moving my legs to get in a standing position, but even that was too hard for my body.

"Of course I have pride Serenity, but sometimes you need to go against the grain, and be different. All my life I was doing what the time stream wanted me to do, I never got to do anything for myself. Now I get the chance to become someone different, and you and Rei try to take it away from me."

I gave my head a slight nod, and I could feel the pain race down my body. "Pluto, all you did was become a major pain in my butt. Being different does not mean, turning on everyone of your friends, and trying to destroy them. Being different means that you are unique, and able to live a joyful life that does not follow a pattern like everyone else. It mean you are being yourself. I know Pluto how hard your life is, but you are taking it out on the wrong people." I turned my eyes towards her, I could see the tears slide down her face.

"I am sorry Serenity, but it is the only way."

I watched her raise the staff in her hands, the tears still sliding down her cheek. "Pluto Dead-"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

I watched the tide of water throw Pluto into the wall. I watched her, and I could still see the rise and fall of her chest, she was just unconscious. I could see the teal haired senshi coming running towards me, a look of horror in her eyes.

"Neo Queen Serenity, are you all right?"

I turned my eyes towards her, and gave a quick nod of the head. "Just give me a second Neptune, I need a quick rest."

"Your leg is bleeding my queen."

I heard the ripping of cloth and then I could feel it being wrapped around my leg, and it gently being tightened.

"I am by no means as good as Ami, but hopefully this will be good enough until you are able to see her."

I watched her wrap the cloth around my leg. I let out a slow sigh, and felt my shoulders relax a little. "Thank you very much Neptune for all your help. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. But I do have a couple of questions for you."

Sailor Neptune quit wrapping the cloth around my leg, and looked towards me. I gave her a reassuring nod. "Okay what are your question Neo Queen Serenity?"

I looked towards the desk, and nodded towards it. "Go grab the little red journal that is sitting on the floor, and bring it here. I have something to read you."

I watched Neptune stiffen. Then she slowly picked herself up off the floor, and walked towards the desk. She picked up the journal, and slowly brought it towards me. I flipped through the pages until I saw the entry I wanted. I held the book up awkwardly trying to not put too much strain on my shoulders.

* * *

_October 18, 2078_

_Michiru didn't give me any solid answers, she been avoiding me for two years now, but I need to keep pushing her. Though even without her help I am beginning to get a hold of this, secret, it has taken me two years but the great fire has shown me the faces of these nameless shadows, and now that I have seen their faces I will be keeping an eye on them; Neo King Endymion, and the second shadow Sailor Pluto. Now that I have seen them in the great fire, I feel that change will be on the way. I can't say what will happen, but I know it will be great. I hope whatever it is, that it will not hurt the queen, she is to sweet for any kind of betrayal._

_Rei_

* * *

I looked towards Sailor Neptune, and saw tears falling out of her eyes. "Why didn't you answer Rei's question?"

I felt her hand rest on my arm. "I am so sorry Neo Queen Serenity. I didn't know it was even happening. My mirror was so quite here, and I had my suspicions something was up, but even I couldn't have predicted this betrayal. Then when Rei came to me, with this whole Pluto and Endymion affair, I couldn't believe her, I just couldn't. Now I wished I had believed her, Pluto could have been dealt with along time ago"

I could hear the icy tone in her voice, and I laid my hand on her arm trying to calm her down.

"Michiru! Are you okay!"

I turned towards her a slight smile playing on my lips. "She is still as protective as ever."

"Something never change." She turned towards the door. "I am in here Haruka!"

I could hear the footsteps come running down the hall, and then they stopped.

"What the hell!"

I looked towards the voice, and noticed Haruka, and beside her was Hotaru. I gave a side ways glance to Sailor Pluto, and I saw her make a small movement with her hand.

"Help me up Neptune now!" I felt her hand go around my shoulder, and I felt myself get back up on my feet. I saw her eyes were open, and she shifting them around. "Haruka, I need you to grab Pluto, and whatever you do, do not let her go!"

Haruka gave me a puzzled look, and never made a move towards Pluto.

"For the love of the moon-god, just do as she says Haruka."

I gave Michiru I slight nod, and she supported me never leaving my side. I watched Haruka walk towards Pluto, and she grabbed her, and brought her arms behind her back.

"Un-hand me Haruka. I am a fellow senshi, and I would hope to be treated as one."

I watched Haruka turn to me, looking for confirmation to release Pluto. "Whatever you do Haruka, don't you dare let her go!" I saw black dots begin to swirl around my vision. I turned away from her, and I could her Pluto struggling against Haruka.

"How much further Michiru?" I felt my head begin to sag.

"Not much further my queen, but are you sure you are alright."

I nodded my head and gave a slight nod. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I opened my eyes, and tried to lift my head up, but still nothing happened. My head never moved, and my eyes continued to look at the ground.

"Koneoko-chan, I think you should really sit down you don't look so good."

I could hear the concern in their voice, but I still needed to get the main hall no matter what. "Con-tin-ue on, we ne-ed to ge-t to the mai-n hall."I felt my eyes begin to close, and a light pressure begin to from in my head. I felt my self collapse to the floor, and then all I could hear was the voices, and all I could see was darkness entering my mind. No matter what I did I couldn't move, all I could do was wait for the darkness to vanish.

"It's happening."

"What is happening, Saturn?"

I could hear the commotion of feet moving around, and then someone slowly grabbing my hand. "The darkness is consuming her thoughts. She will have to fight this one on her own." I heard silence, and then someone slowly getting back up.

"Son-of-a-"

I heard someone run down the hallway, and then they come sprinting back.

"Haruka, where is Pluto?"

"She's gone."

"What do mean she's gone Haruka, that was your one order!"

"I am sorry Michiru, but I couldn't hear Saturn from all the way back there, and I didn't want to bring her too close."

I heard a sigh, and then the darkness fully consumed my brain.

**A/N**: Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this site. Definitely had a lot of fun playing around with Pluto's character, in all honesty I love Pluto as a character, and I am definitely having a bit too much fun :) Stay tuned for chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up. Hope you guys all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**A Love Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

As my eyes slowly began to open, the darkness disappeared. The first thing I could feel was the pressure of the chair resting against my back. It's solid touch, relaxing me a little. I took the time to compose myself, and carefully gather my thoughts. I opened my eyes a little, and saw that the morning light was filtering through the curtained window.

'How long have I been a sleep?' That was my top concern at the moment.

I got up slowly stretching my arms, and extending my legs one by one. Trying to get all the stiffness out of my limbs. Once I was finally up, I shifted my attention to the room, I was in. The first thing I noticed was the color of the curtains. It was not the color of my curtains in my room. I swung my head around quickly, the walls weren't the right color either. 'Oh, no please don't tell me, I am where I think I am!' A quick glance at the door confirmed my suspicion. I glared at the little red cross on the door, and sat down quickly. 'What the hell happened last night, that I am sitting in the hospital? Come on Usagi think!'

The first thought that came to mind was the conversation I had with Minako. But that wasn't very odd, Minako and I always talk. But what did we talk about? I felt a smile form on my face, more than likely it was about her latest crush. I felt a little at ease, I need to find Minako she will know what happened last night. After all I spent most of the night with her, right.

I stood up from the chair, and looked around. I small picture frame caught my attention, and I walked towards it trying to be as quiet as possible. 'I don't need them to worry about me right now.' That's what I kept telling myself, as I gracefully walked across the marble floor. I stopped in front of the picture frame, and looked at it, carefully studying everyone that was in the picture.

The picture took place at the entrance into the palace. I stood in the center, with Endy on my left hand side. It was a common thing for us to take our pictures the same way, him always on the left and me on the right. On the right hand side was Rei. I stood there staring at her, I felt a small ache start in my chest, and it slowly worked its way around my whole body. I put a hand on my chest trying to ease the pain, but no matter what the pain got worse. I closed my eyes and sunk to the ground trying to get rid of the pain. Slowly the pain went away, and I stood up my legs shaking.

I carried on looking at the picture. 'All the inners were surrounded around me, and the outers were once again lining the back row. I looked at the outers, noticing their appearance, and how strong they were. There on the left hand side stood Haruka who was a quick as the wind. Next to her stood the lovely Michiru, who was the quietest of the bunch, but when she was upset you would now. Next to her stood Hotaru, the senshi of death and re-birth, and next to her was Setsuna.

The memory hit me, like a ton of bricks. The memory so strong that it felt like it was happening. I tried to close my eyes and make the images disappear, but all I could think about was her advancing towards me, and her eyes. I felt my breath falter and then begin again. Those eyes they were ready to kill. I tried to remember the Setsuna, that had cared about me, and only wanted the best, but all my brain wanted to think about was her trying to kill me. I felt my happy mood disappear, and with that leaving only a hollow heart, and a bitter soul. 'How dare she turn on me like that, when I get my hands on her!' I shook my head again trying to get some sort of memory to come up. 'That can't seriously be all that happened last night, there has to be more. But I can't remember!' I felt my hand connect with the picture frame, but nothing happened. No sound was heard, and no pain was felt. I stared at my hand numbly. I could feel my body begin to shake, and I fell to the floor. I could feel the tears begin to fall down my cheek, and I wiped them away. I was fed up with tears, I feel like I have done too much of that recently.

I stood up quickly, and straightened my dress back to the way it should be. 'Maybe Ami will know what's going on, she is the genius after all.' I shook my head, affirming my amazing idea. 'Ami always know what's going on.' I walked down the corridor trying to spot Ami in one of the medical rooms.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you!"

I felt my heart stop. 'That voice it sounds so familiar.' I ran to the last door down the hallway, and quickly turned into the last room. What lay in front of me, made my heart freeze completely. Laying on the bed was a women, her silver hair laying down around her face. Her face was completely covered in bruises, and a long scratch traveled down her face. Next to the women, sat my Endy. He held her hand with such care, and compassion and love, that I felt absolute disgust. I felt anger boil up inside, how dare he say such things to another women. If those words should be said to anyone, they should be said to his wife!

"How dare you Endymion! I wasn't enough for you, so you moved on to this idiot!" I looked at him, waiting for the answer I deserved.

The memory scooted into my brain, and then quickly left. Even with the briefest glimpse, I could see it, it was now ingrained into my memory."How dare you, cheat on me." My body began to shake with anger. "I gave you everything Endymion! I gave you a future, and I was going to give you a daughter, but I guess that isn't going to be happening anytime soon!" With that realization I felt my heart freeze more. "Who were you cheating with Endymion, was it that silver-haired lady!" I stood there waiting for my answer, but it never came. I stood there fuming. "Answer me!"

The black-haired man, stared at the silver-haired women. Gently stroking her arm.

"Knock, knock!"

I turned towards the voice, and ran towards her. How dare she let Endy, hold another women's hand. I rose my hand up, and slapped it across her face, but all she did was blink her eyes and carry on.

"Ami, why?" I felt myself collapse to the floor. The pain in my heart, and mind, beginning to line on unbearable. She continued talking to the black-haired man, never acknowledging me..

"She is stable for the most part, but don't expect her to be waking up any time soon."

"Do you know what has caused this?" The black-haired man turned towards the blue-haired girl, tears in his eyes.

The blue-haired women, put her hand on the forehead of the silver-haired women. "I don't know what has caused this, but Hotaru and Minako will be here shortly to explain everything to you. I will be right back, I am just going to grab some medication to help reduce the fever."

I watched her leave, and slowly walked towards the silver-haired women. I glared at the women. Here she was getting so much help, and yet here I am getting completely ignored. I sat there thinking about my next move, and then I heard them.

I quickly got up, and ran towards Minako. "Minako, why are you letting Endy, hold that women's hand. He is supposed to be with me!" I stomped my foot down, instantly feeling like a little kid, but hoping I got my point across. I looked into Minako's eyes searching for my answer, but all I saw was hatred.

"Thank's for coming you two."

I turned towards my husband. I could see tears sliding down his face, but I still didn't know why he was crying about this idiot on the bed.

"Not a problem, at all!" I turned towards Hotaru, she had a smile on her face, but Minako looked like she was ready to kill.

"Ami tells me you guys know what happened to my Usa."

I saw Minako tense up with the nickname, and I could hear her repeating, "don't kill him yet, don't kill him yet."

I turned to Minako in surprise, why would she be so tense around Endymion, and why would she want to kill my husband?

"You better go first Hotaru, I am waiting for the other scouts to arrive before I give my little speech of information." I watched Minako take the chair that I just vacated. She sat there taping her foot against the chair leg.

"What's wrong with her?" I turned to Endy, he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"She is being compelled by a form of darkness, it is eating away at her soul. The darkness is trying to regain control over her, and push away all light that would be Serenity."

Endymion turned towards Hotaru, "so what is this darkness?"

Hotaru stood there, she blinked and looked around the room quickly. She was clearly stumped by the answer. " I can not give you a clear answer, cause not even I know what the darkness truly is. But rumour has it that the darkness is you worst fears, it is essentially what every worst nightmare is made of."

Endymion looked at her confused. "What caused her to be in this state, was it a enemy that sent this on her?"

Hotaru stood there, still looking around the room. "I wouldn't rule that theory out, that it was an enemy's doing but more than likely it was caused from a traumatic point in her life that has caused her brain to snap. She was in pain, and instead of facing it she turned away from it and let it consume her."

Endymion looked thoughtful, "what would cause her to feel that much pain?"

Mianko quickly got up, and Hotaru quickly grabbed Minako's arm. "Not yet Minako, just wait a second." She turned to Endymion this time looking him straight in the eye. "Her heart being broken is what caused her to be in this state. Do you care to elaborate on that, your highness." She quickly turned away from him, and turned to Minako. "They are approaching run to them and tell them to come straight in!" Minako turned away from Hotaru and ran out the door.

I walked to the hallway, and quickly peeked my head out the door. Minako was frantically whispering to the other senshi. Her face red, and her body shaking. I quickly shook my head, and walked back towards the room . 'How dare he break that womens heart like that. He put her in the hospital for pete sake. When he fianlly quits ignoring me, I am going to give them a piece of my mind. Even if he cheated on me for that girl, there is still no reason to send her to the hospital!'

"Endymion do you care to tell me what you were doing three weeks ago?"

Endymion shifted his feet, and began to play with the hilt of his sword. "I was on a private mission."

Hotaru gave him a slight nod. "Did this mission happen to be on the planet Pluto?"

She asked with such childish innocence that Endymion, let out a slight chuckle. "My trip didn't go that far out into the solar system. The furthest I went was Neptune."

Hotaru's eyes hardened, and she no longer looked innocent. "I will ask you one last time did, you visit the planet Pluto?"

Enydmion's face paled this time. "No! I did not visit that planet."

Hotaru glared at him. "Fine lie to me, but know that I would have been more kind about this, then Minako." She gave a small shrug, and waited for the other senshi to arrive. "Mianko, could you please hurry up!"

The blonde returned , her eyes smoldering. "I hear you aren't telling the truth Endymion."

Endymion sat there, staring at the head-board above the silver-haired women. "I have told the truth, but you guys do not believe me."

Minako let out a snort. "Come on Endymion do you take me for a fool. I can only imagine what you and Pluto were doing behind closed doors!"

I felt my whole body freeze, what was he doing with Pluto!

Endymion moved his eyes to the ground, his face turning a dark shad of red. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Are you that stupid, or are you trying to play me like your mistress played your wife."

Endymion froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on already! We all know about your affair, so just spit it out, and quit lying. Your wife is laying on that bed because of you, and Mars was on the right tack about you. The only thing I can say is too bad she wasn't faster trying to kill you. Now quit acting all innocent and just tell me the truth."

I felt myself stare at the body that lay on the bed. I felt myself slowly sink to the floor, and realization slowly filled my body. That wasn't his mistress, that was me. I stared around the bed, and came to the realization that they weren't ignoring me, they didn't even know I was there.

Endymion stood up, and threw his hands in the air. His eyes becoming cold, and there was no longer love in his eyes. "Fine I cheated on her with Pluto." He pointed towards the bed. He then quickly turned to Minako. "Is that what you wanted to hear so badly!""

A smug grin was on Minako's face. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear. You have cause quiet a bit of trouble Endymion, I may not have the power that your wife has, but together we senshi are unbeatable. I also know that I should make you pay dearly for what you have done, but I know that Usagi would want to talk to you herself. So I won't do anything, yet." Minako tuned away from Endymion and instead faced Haruka. "Please take him to his cell, and whatever you do, do not let him go!"

I could hear Haruka muttering something under her breath.

"What was that Haruka?" Minako asked with pure innocence.

"Nothing, Minako!"

"That's what I thought." Minako turned away from Endymion, and faced me.

I could feel the hope rising in my chest, maybe she could see me. I felt my breath stop in anticipation, but she quickly turned away from me, and faced Hotaru.

"Should we go and bring her back?"

"I think it would be the best for Serenity, if she was here when she wakes up." Hotaru turned towards the rest of the senshi. It is agreed tonight we will go and bring her back to the moon kingdom. It was not her fault, and we will not punish her for something she did not do. Instead we should really be putting all our energy into finding Sailor Pluto. Also we should have constant guards on the queen, we do not know if Pluto will come back or not." Hotaru quickly turned around, and exited the room.

The outers were close behind her, and all that was left was the inners. They all sat staring at my body that lay on the bed, no one making a sound.

I turned away from them, letting everything sink in. The betrayal, the hurt, the sorrow. I fell to the ground gasping for air, but nothing went into my lungs. I could feel my lungs trying to get air to go through my nose, but it just wasn't ment to be. I sat there shaking, trying to get a hold of my thoughts, but all that action managed to do was cause more tears, and more gasps for air. I could feel my heart, it felt like it was breaking into two. "Please I just want this to end, I can't take this anymore!" I looked to the ground, still struggling for breath, and then the pain disappeared.

I looked up quickly, and found that everything was dark around me. I saw a dark shadow, sitting off to the distance. "Who are you?"

The shadow sat there, not moving at all. "I am your friend Usagi, please help me."

I stood up, and walked cautiously towards the shadow. "Do I know you?"

The shadow still sat there motionless. "Once upon a time we knew each other quiet well, we were so close we were practically sisters. I am here to help you, but you need to say the words so I can truly help you."

I stopped and gave a quick glance behind me. "Will it solve all my problems, I don't remember much from last night, but if you can help me, I can help you."

The shadow remained motionless. "Just grab my hand Usagi, and you will feel better. I promise you that what ever troubles your mind now, will be totally forgotten about."

I reached slowly for the hand, and grabbed it. My whole body went cold, and an icy numb feeling traveled up my body. As the icy feeling worked it's way up my body, memories from last night resurfaced. The conversation with Minako, me telling her to go and get Pluto and Endymion. The next memory Pluto telling me about her secret love affair with my husband, and her attacking me, trying to kill me. Me crying for help, but no one coming to help me. I felt tears flow down my face I looked up trying to see the eyes of the shadow, but all that I could see was darkness. "Why did they all betray me? I put so much trust into them, and they all turned on me!" I felt the anger reach a boiling point. "How dare they!" I fell to the floor, the tears flowing carelessly down my face, and the pain in my heart returning.

"I know the memories are hard to accept, but if we act now, all can be restored! Work with me, and together we will be great. We will punish anyone who has ever caused you any harm, and sorrow."

I felt the tears stop, and the pain disappear. I could feel my whole body relax. 'It was now time to get even, it was now or never.' I looked at the shadow, a grin going across my face. "When do we get started."

The shadow turned towards me. "We start tonight."

The shadow stood up from the chair, and walked away. I followed it, trying carefully not to lose sight of it.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story. Poor Serenity can't remember anything from last night, and the only "memories" she really remembers are the ones from the shadow. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:** Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this. I know it's been for ever since my last update but that is what college tends to do. But now that I have finally got settled in, updates should be coming more regularly. I will also be updating Hoping for a Brighter Future and I will start working on the double part ending of Is This the End. Once again just want to say thank you, for all your support, and without making you guys read any more of my rambling, let's get going.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**A Love Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 6**

**Rei's POV**

I quickly looked to my left, and looked to my right. But everything that passed my field of vision just didn't look right. Instead of my stone cell, I was now running amongst tall trees and thick never ending fog. I quickly took a left, and continued running. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is going to sleep, and then bam, I am running outside.' I shook my head, 'come on Rei, these black outs can't be good for you. You can't keep forgetting things that have happened to you.' I tried to get a good look at the scenery, but my legs propelled me forward like I had somewhere to go.

I felt my legs take a right this time, and then they carried on running at full speed. I knew this had been happening more and more, but I either didn't remember how I got to this place, or I remembered how, but couldn't remember what happened.

I suddenly felt my feet stop, and they propelled me to the ground. I hit the ground hard. I looked up, and saw the shape of a human standing in the mist. I quickly pulled myself up off the ground, and readied myself. "Who's there, show yourself!" I felt my body freeze, and my control over myself completely disappeared. I felt a slight breeze on my ears, and with the breeze came words.

"My dear Rei, you have been hit by hard times I see."

I continued looking at the ground. I tried to move my head, or speak but nothing happened.

"You don't need to answer Rei, I can see it in your eyes. How you feel so betrayed, how you wish things could have been so much different. I know how you want to see your princess again. I know all those things Rei, but I need you to acknowledge them yourself first."

I continued staring at the ground.

"Look at me Rei, look right at me and tell me how you feel."

I felt my head move, and I was now look at the shadow. I felt hatred boil up in my chest, this was my tormentor, I was finally going to meet my tormentor. "Go to hell." I looked straight at the shadow, my eyes never leaving the mysterious shape.

I watched the shadow move a little closer. "What did you say?"

"I said go to hell. All you've done is cause me pain and misery. I know you were the one making me relive my most hated memories"

I watched the shadow turn away from me. "I needed you to be strong, and for you to be strong you need to face those memories."

I glared at the shadow.

"Fine have it your way, but before I leave you, I will give you an offer."

I felt my head stiffen and my heart begin to accelerate. "What kind of offer?"

"Join me, and you can live with your princess forever."

I could see the shadow standing a little ways away. "Like hell I am going to join you, I know my princess and I know she would never join the likes of you." I felt my body return to normal. I hit the ground hard for the second time this night. I scrambled to my feet and quickly moved towards the shadow, but the closer I got the further away the shadow moved. I felt the breeze tickle my ears, and the words returned.

"I gave you your chance Rei Hino, but be warned there may come a time that you will have to fight the ones you love."

With that the breeze disappeared, and I was left totally by myself. I continued to run, to where the shadow disappeared to, but all I felt like I was doing were circles. I pushed my legs faster, and soon I felt like I was flying. I need to know who that shadow was.

"Rei, please come back to us!"

"Rei, wake up!"

I stopped and turned towards the voices. "Can you guys be any noisier? You will scare away the shadow!" I turned and continued running. I felt myself hit the ground hard, and the darkness swarmed my vision.

* * *

I could hear the concerned voices before my eyes had even fully opened.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine Mina, we just have to give her a second."

I opened my eyes, and quickly shut my eyes again. "What happened?" I held my eyes shut, and just listened to the voices.

"That's what we would like to know! When we were trying to wake you, you looked a lot like Neo Queen Serenity."

With that bit of information, I felt my heart freeze. "What happened to Usagi?" I slowly opened my eyes making contact with each of them as best as I could.

"None of us are entirely sure. There was just so much going on, and we thought that maybe Pluto and Endymion had something to do with it but with the events from the past two hours, all of us are making second guess ourselves. We honestly do not know what happened."

I looked at Mina tears were coming out of her eyes. "You aren't telling me everything are you?" I felt my body stiffen and suspicion instantly filled my body. I watched Mina begin to shuffle back and forth.

"She found out about Endymion and Pluto, and then Pluto found out that she knew and went out to kill her. Sailor Neptune managed to keep Pluto at bay, but Pluto did get some good shots in and Usagi took some nasty head shots. Sailor Saturn said something about a darkness that was beginning to enter her mind-.."

I felt my body stiffen, and my mind begin to race. "Shadows, entering her mind!"

"Rei are you listening!"

I watched a white gloved hand wave in front of my face. "Ya, I am listening but do you mind repeating that last bit."

I heard Mina give a sigh of annoyance. "She went into a deep coma. No one knows what happened. But we all made a collective agreement to come and bring you back to the palace considering you didn't do anything wrong."

"We wanted you to be the first one to greet her when she wakes up."

I turned to Sailor Jupiter. "Thank you. Also thank you Mina for everything you did." I walked up to Mina and gave her a quick hug. I released the hug, and felt a small tear roll down my cheek. "Do you mind telling me what happened to Endymion and Pluto?"

"Someone let Pluto go, and Endymion is in a holding cell."

I turned to Mina. "Who would let her go?" I felt anger boil up.

"I am not going to point any fingers, but the senshi of wind may have something to do with that."

I quickly turned to her, my eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Thank you so much Mina for not pointing fingers. Yes, I did let her go but the queen collapsed and I didn't know what was going on."

I quickly turned back to Mina. "You didn't tell me she collapsed!"

I watched Mina take a step back. "I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind. Also you haven't told us why you laying on the floor completely knocked out."

I felt my body freeze, and my heart accelerate. "I honestly don't remember what happened." I watched all the concerned looks, look at me. Their pity, making it hard to lie to them all.

I watched Mina, turn away from me and the rest of the senshi follow. "We will head back to Neo Crystal Tokyo tonight, and hopefully Usagi will be awake by then."

'It hurt to lie to them all, but they didn't need to be worried about that right?' I shook my head and followed them out the door.

Mina turned towards me. "Hey Mars, I think you might be needing this." She quickly threw a red silk bag at me.

I caught it and quickly emptied the contents into my hand. "Don't you have a replacement for me already?"

"Yes we do, but Luna is not convinced about her. Luna and Artemis see change coming soon."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and my brain began to think as well. "When they find out I was lying to them, what will they think of me then? But right now that is the least of my worries I finally will have my revenge on that Prince.'

* * *

"She is in that room down the hall way."

I turned away from Ami, and looked to the long corridor.

"I will go with you if you like."

I turned to Mina, and gave a quick nod. "I would really appreciate that." She continued to walk ahead of me, and I followed in behind her. We finally came to the end of the hall, and Mina opened the door. As the door slowly opened a look of horror crossed her face. I stopped in my tracks. "Real funny Mina, but where is she?" I looked at the empty bed that looked completely unused.

"She was here I swear she was." Mina was looking up and down and all around the room.

I walked to the dresser, and a piece of paper caught my eyes.

_Dear senshi,_

_Seriously you thought you would be able to get away with what you did. Well you were all mistaken now weren't you? I am stronger then all of you, combined always remember that, just because I can't transfer into Sailor Moon anymore does not make me any less valuable. Just remember that whatever happens is on your head. _

_I will be seeing you all shortly, but remember people change._

_Yours Truly,_

_Neo-Queen Serneity_

_P.S._

_Don't worry about going to get Rei, by the time you get there the shadows will have her._

I could feel Mina's breath on the back of my neck. "What the hell are the shadows?"

I quickly turned to Mina. She needed to know the truth. "Mina whatever you do, do not panic!"

Mina's eyes turned into saucers. "Okay I will listen, go ahead Rei tell me what you need to say."

I took a quick breath and looked around the room. "I lied to you, actually I lied to all of you, and I owe you all an apology. I remember everything that happened before you woke me up, and I lied to you to keep you all safe, but now this information is so important. I didn't tell the truth once and look were it got me. So please listen, and listen carefully to what I have to say." I quickly looked at Mina waiting for her nod to carry on, but I stopped mid-sentence. "She's here!"

"Who's here?"

I quickly spun the confused senshi around to the window, so she could see the wisp of green hair disappear into the darkness.

"Okay, you run to the cells, and guard Endymion's cell with your life. That is likely were she is going, now that Usagi is not here. Now get a move on!"

I quickly turned away from her, and ran out the door.

* * *

**A.N: **This story had definitely gone on longer then I had planned, but I am definitely liking were it is going. So expect more posts from me. As I said up at the top everything will be updated, and everything will be finished. Once again thank you, and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
